He's Frozen
by Moondancing Millie
Summary: Going to the Arctic with Sadie would be breathtaking, yet it meant he'd be leaving somebody very special behind him. Can Tommy reveal his feelings to Jude before breaking Sadie's heart, or will he have to suffer the consequences? [TJ]
1. Sisters

**A/N My new Instant Star fan fic! Its based on the song, Frozen, in Season 1. Enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 1

"Are you kidding me?" yelled Tommy. "This has gotta be a dream!"

"No dream," reassured Sadie. "Just a dream come true. So, you wanna go?"

"Do I want to go?" asked Tommy. He meant it sound as if he really wanted to go, as he did, but inside his brain, he wasnt quite sure. Going to the Arctic for a holiday would be breath-taking, so amazing he wasnt exactly sure Sadie had come up with it all by himself. Yet going that far away from G Major and the rest of his life meant leaving somebody very special behind.

_Bad Tommy_, he scolded himself. _You're dating Sadie. Very bad Tommy._

"Of course I wanted to go!" he cried, bouncing up and down uncontrollably, convincing Sadie.

"Cool," she replied. "I'll call you tonight with all the stuff we need to get before we go. Love you."

She kissed Tommy's cheek and left the studio, pink plastic heels clacking loudly behind her.

"Tonight?" Tom whispered. "But tonight I'm with Jude."

"Say my name?" said Jude sharply behind him. Tommy jumped about ten feet into the air in surprise.

"Hey," he said weakly. "Its you."

"Uh-huh. Its me. Was Sadie just here?"

"Um," replied Tommy cautiously. "Yes. But she's gone now."

"Good," said Jude justly. "What did she want? Not another appearence at some stupid debating competition?"

Tommy shrugged his shoulders, avoiding the truth. "Its tough being Ken to her barbie," he said.

"You mean her Action Man," corrected Jude. "I can't really picture you in Bermuda shorts."

"Whatever," said Tommy, and he took a sip of cappucino.

_xxxx_

"Hey, Sade," said Jude, letting herself in.

"Hey Jude. Good day?" Sadie decided to nice. This was a very rare occurance.

"It was ok. I was just sharing some chinese food with Tommy at the studio. Dont worry about ordering pizza for me tonight."

Sadie stopped dialling and hung up the phone. "Tommy?" she squeaked. "Did he tell you?"

"About what?"

"Never mind," said Sadie quickly, hoping Jude would get the message.

Jude grabbed her sister's wrists.

"What?" she asked, bringing her face close.

Sadie looked at Jude's curious blue eyes lined with kohl and laughed. "Calm down, punk, its just a trip."

Jude released Sadie and took a seat at the counter. "What kind of trip?" she asked cautiously. "A _luuuurrve_ trip?"

"No! Jude you are so bad."

Jude was only being bad and cheeky because she was hurting. Three months ago, Tommy had never heard of Sadie. He'd been very-nearly-Jude's, then she'd made the mistake of introducing the two. Now she'd lost him, the love of her life, and he was going on some kind of trip with Sadie. Stupid, spirit-squadish, skanky Sadie. Jude feigned a sweet smile at her sister.

"Its a trip to the Artctic. Instead of Europe. I've cancelled it, on account of all the poor people."

"There are poor people everywhere Sadie. Even here."

Sadie looked shocked. Jude sighed and hung her head. Sisters.


	2. That Kiss

Chapter 2

Socks, boxers, scarves, gloves, eyewear, what else?

Tommy paused before looking around his room. Sadie had come over last week with a colour-coded list of instructions and supplies, but he'd torn it up and stuffed it into the trashcan once she'd gone. Something was tugging his heartstrings, begging him not to go. His conscience didnt like to think about the fact that it may be Jude.

Tommy groaned and took the picture from his bedstand and looked at it. It showed a fresh-faced Jude and him messing around, as they always did. All Tommy ever did with Sadie was show up at her many extra-curricular events and maybe kiss her. But that was it. No tickling, no funny faces, no jokes. Tommy hated to admit it, but him and Sadie were serious. Would they be going on a trip if they didnt?

"Knock knock!"

Tommy dropped the photo in to his suitcase and slammed it shut. Then he looked up to see who the visitor was.

"Hey Jude!"

"Hey. So when were you going to tell me that you were vacationing with my sister next week?"

"You know?" asked Tommy in surprise.

"She just had to mention it the other night at dinner. And the suitcase kinda gave it away." She jerked her head at the bag at Tommy's feet.

Tommy blushed. "Yeah," he said. "You caught me."

"You know, I'm gonna miss seeing your freakish face every day at the studio." Jude was careful with her choice of words. She didnt want him to think she liked him or something.

"I'm gonna miss you too, girl," replied Tommy, stepping fowards to hug Jude.

"Hey! No hugs! I may as well just start crying," sniffed Jude. Tommy looked down at Jude and wiped a tear crawling down her cheek.

"Hey, its ok. We'll see each other soon. Anyway, I'm just your music producer, no need to be sad."

"You know you're more than that to me Tommy," whispered Jude. "But I guess I'll always just be a client."

Tommy broke away from Jude's hug and took her chin between his thumb and finger. "Hey!" he said. "What's that about? You're my friend, Jude, we have a laugh, mess around."

And share a few kisses, namely at her birthday, said his conscience. But he tried to ignore it. He just couldnt though.

"You're dating my sister!" exploded Jude. "You're going on a serious vacation with her. You cant be friends with her sister, it will just not work."

"What if I wanna be more and I just can't be?" asked Tommy rhetorically, and before Jude could answer, he brought her face closer and kissed her lips. Jude breathed in sharply and threw her arms around his neck.

"Tommy dont go, dont go," she pleaded.

"I have to," said Tommy, and he tore his lips from hers. "I'm sorry Jude. And lets not tell Sadie."

Jude's eyes filled up again and she stormed out of his room without another word.

Tommy sighed. What had he done?

xxxx

"Oh, I'm so excited! I've never been abroad with a boyfriend before!" cried Sadie, jumping about, her heels groaning at every leap.

"Lucky you," muttered Jude, handing her sister her overnight bag.

"What's up Jude? You've been down ever since last week. Got another F?" asked Sadie sympathetically. Jude just looked at her sister. Sadie didnt know what it was like to get an F anyway.

"No," she snapped. "Have fun."

And she slammed the door behind her. Tommy had obviously not told Sadie. Jude didnt care. She sighed.

Okay, maybe she did. 


	3. Dear Jude

**A/N Thanks for reviews, guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! Enjoy and R&R!**

Chapter 3

_Dear Jude_, wrote Tommy.

Then he paused. Because what could he write? _I'm on my way to vacation with your sister when really I love you? I want to be back in my room kissing you like last fortnight, instead of freezing my ass off in Norway, and non-stop travelling, listening to Sadie whine on about her favourite Bouz Attack! song?_ Because that's how he really felt. And it was haunting him. Badly.

"Heya babes," whispered Sadie over his shoulder, and kissing him on the cheek. "Whatcha doing?"

Tommy folded his half-letter and turned to Sadie.

"Nothing, just writing a kinda diary," he lied. Sadie pulled a face and reached for it.

"A diary? Hopefully about your fiery love for me," she laughed, and pulled it open. Tommy groaned as Sadie's expression changed.

"Jude?" she snapped. "You're writing a letter to my stupid sister? You're on vacation with me, Quincey, so you pay attention to me, got it?"

Tommy looked up painfully. He'd bee caught. He was just in limbo about his feelings, but Sadie didnt know that. Yet/

"Got it," he muttered quietly.

"Good."

She tore the letter up and dropped it onto the floor. The she took a seat next to him.

"What's so special about Jude, anyway?" she asked. "She's sixteen, has hair like a piece of copper, and writes crappy songs with her guitar. So what gives?"

"I dont know," Tommy lied. "But I love you. He kissed her cheek weakly and took her hand. He shook his head, trying to erase thought of Jude. But it wasnt working.

xxxx

Jude was lying on her bed with her guitar. This normally cheered her up, and got her lost in music, instead of thought. Only this time it wasnt working. Tommy had kissed her, hadnt he? That had to mean something. She tossed her curls over her shoulder in frustration and noted down a few lyrics.

He's haunting my dreams, my daydreams, my nightmares.

True, so true. Tommy was appearing everywhere in her mind. Whether he was sinking in quick sand, or playing her guitar, or kissing Sadie, he was in her dreams. And it was killing her. She hated every second.

"Aaah!" she cried, and she threw her notebook at the wall. Never before had any other guy driven her to madness. It was weird, but a sensation was growing, urging her to bang her head against the wall. It was seeming an almost pleasant option right now, yet she was too lazy to get up from her cushions. Instead, she played a chord, and strummed angrily. Again, and again, and she began singing words of angst, and depression.

He's haunting me Killing me I thought he loved me But its not me its some other girl Heads in a whirl Coz its some girl I knew, made the mistake Of introducing them, thats right, if I could I take Just a few weeks back, I'd tell him Leave me now, before you cause a pain Stings more than acid rain

It wasnt a great song, but it released some of her pain.

She threw down her guitar and sighed.

Oh great. Tears too.


	4. The Crash

**A/N Another chapter, coming up! I've decided not to just linger, and to get on with the plot! So here is where things really do start to get freezing!**

Chapter 4

Congealed noodles for dinner again. Fantastic.

Tommy prodded at his food in disgust, but took another mouthful after the look Sadie shot him. Tom chewed slowly, haitng every mushy mouthful that made his tastebuds tingle.

xxxx

"Hey Jude, I've cooked your favourite!" called Mrs Harrison, and Jude came through into the kitchen. "Spaghetti!"

"I'll pass," moaned Jude, and she slotted a Pop Tart into the toaster. "I've got a Chem test to revise for, my luck."

Mrs Harrison looked sceptically at her daughter, taking in her copper waves, and sad electric blue eyes. She stroked one finger across her daughter's forehead.

"Honey, are you ok?" she asked.

"Um," mumbled Jude, taking a bite of her freshly hot Pop Tart.

"Do you miss your sister?"

Jude sighed in relief. She was thinking hard for an excuse, but now her mom had given her one. She'd just let her mom believe she was missing Sadie. Selfish, stupid Sadie...

"Or Tom?"

Damn. She'd busted her.

Jude just muttered, "Both, I guess," and wandered upstairs. It was hard work being in love with your sister's boyfriend. Jude rested her head on her pillow, and fell asleep, lost in dreams of torture and angst.

She tossed and turned all night, and it wasnt just because of overdue math homework. His face, his gorgeous tanned face was still vivid in her mind, still looming like the moon, still staining her soul. It wasnt just a crush anymore. It was a mess.

xxxx

"Tom! Wake up, baby."

Tom opened his eyes and shuddered, finding Sadie over him, her eyes boring into his. That would serve him right for dreaming about Jude again.

"What?" he asked groggily, sitting up and drinking from his mug of coffee.

"We''re nearly at camp," shrieked Sadie excitedly, bobbing up and down in her furs, and hugging her knees. "We're nearly about to start our adventure! Isn't that great?"

"Its great," Tom agreed slowly, pulling out his cellphone. "You wanna phone home and tell them your great news?"

"No, you dufus," snorted Sadie. "I'm not having a baby, or dying. Just setting up camp. Anyways, you'll never get any signal."

Tom shrugged his shoulders.

"We could try," he said, and his fingers tapped the numbers his heart knew so well.

"Hello?"

The voice that answered set his heart alight. Tom swallowed a painful lump in his throat and replied.

"Hey, Jude. How are things back home?"

Jude laughed. "Oh you know, mathish. Spaghettish. The works, really. How is it there? Reached the frigid north yet?"

Just her bouncy voice and easy humour sent tingles down his spine. And not the congealed noodles tingles. He hated to admit it, but the love tingles.

There, he said it. He was in love. Right sensation, wrong Harrison daughter.

"Not yet," he growled, pulling his hood tighter, breathing out a puff of icy oxygen.

"Aw, ok. Well have fun. Can you pass the cell over to my dozy sister? Or is she catching beauty sleep?"

"She's here," said Tommy, laughing. "Hang o-"

BANG.

"Tom?" shrieked Jude. "Tom! Answer me!"

"Aaah!" Tom cried out in pain. The sled they were riding on had crashed into the one ahead, and the one behind had crashed into them. They'd toppled over in a heap, and Tom was left wedged between rubble. He moaned, but then his head dropped to the snowy floor in agony.

"Tom!" shrieked Jude again. The buzz of the cellphone was fading, quieter and quieter until..

BEEP.

"No!" screamed Jude, pulling duvets over her head, back in her room. "No, no, no! Whats going on? They're hurt, I just know it!"

Mrs Harrison came running into the bedroom.

"Honey!" she cried, and she pulled off the duvet Jude was wrapping around her head. "Honey, whats wrong? Why all the screaming?"

"Something's happened!" cried Jude. "They're hurt! Oh Mom, I think they could be dead!"


	5. Stuck

**A/N Chapter 5! I'll updating more regularly now that temporary distraction in my life has been terminated (hahaha) :( but enjoy! Song courtesy of my friend Meg, but I've made it my own (though probably it was better in the first place!)**

Chapter 5

"Honey? You gonna get that?"

Jude sat up, shaking blonde hair from out of her eyes. Her red plastic phone was buzzing angrily. She rubbed her eyes groggily and lifted up the receiver.

"Tom? Sadie? One of you? Are you guys o-"

"Jude? Its Jamie. Whattup? Why so panicky? What's happened?"

"Ease up on the questions, Andrews," snapped Jude. "But... oh Jamie... Tommy was on his cell to me, then I heard a BANG and then the line went dead..."

"Jude, calm down. How do you know they're not ok?"

"Because," sighed Jude angrily. "They would have phoned me if they were!"

"What if there was no signal? Or they were too busy loooooving each other...?"

"Goodbye Jamie!" cried Jude, and she threw the receiver down, sobbing. If Jamie couldnt take her seriously, who could?

xxxx

"Good morning Miss Harrison, and what brings you to G Major this morning?" asked Portia, puffing out her chest in a business-woman manner.

Jude pushed past her. "I'm here to record a song, of course!" she snapped, her hair swishing behind her.

"Tommy's not here though," called Portia and Jude entered the studio.

"Gee, never noticed that!" yelled Jude, and she slammed the door behind her.

She jammed on headphones, and poured her heart into the microphone:

**_I hear thunder, sounds like a storm is brewing_**

**_I ponder on this gum I'm chewing_**

**_The thunder will roar _**

**_The rain will crash_**

**_And I'll be inside looking out, trapped inside it all_**

**_I'll watch Mother Nature fall_**

**_But I'm no dreaming fool_**

**_Next door hear thunder too_**

"Jude!" yelled Stuart, knocking on the studio glass fiercely.

Jude pulled off her headphones and let her dad in.

"What?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders in a so-sue-me gesture.

"Sorry to interrupt your 'jamming session'"- Stuart made quotation marks with his fingers-" but I have news from the North."

Jude clasped her father's fingers. "What?" she shrieked. "Tell me!"

"Well," started Stuart. "They're ok-" Jude breathed a sogh of relief-"But they're stuck?"

"Stuck?" repeated Jude, crinkling her eyebrows.

"Stuck," confirmed Stuart.


	6. Some Girl

**A/N I decided to move the story along a bit, so here's Chapter 6! R&R!**

Chapter 6

Jude fell to the floor in despair.

Stuck? As in, wedged between pieces of ice? Under a sledge? Under an avalanche?

Stuck?

"Jude?" Stuart sat beside his daughter, and wiped the constant flurry of tears from her cheeks. "Jude, honey? Its going to be ok."

"NO ITS NOT!" shrieked Jude, shaking her tresses madly, and causing Stuart to move backwards hurriedly. "They are STUCK? Thats not good. As in, bad? My sister and the guy I love-"

Jude clapped a hand over her mouth in horror.

Stuart's eyes widened, and her pulled her daughter's hand down. "Is that true?" he asked.

"Maybe..." murmured Jude.

"Do you love Tom?"

Jude met her father's gaze firmly. "Before Sadie even met him, Dad," she replied. "But she was too busy swooning over his has-been pop star past and applying lip gloss to notice. He's my producer. I know more about him than she ever could. But I'm stuck here, back home, when he's STUCK in the Arctic, with my freaking God damn sister-"

"Jude!"

But Jude couldnt be sorry. She was sobbing into her father's lap, crying and crying, her throat clogged, her cheeks black with diluted mascara. Because she knew he was never coming back. She knew he was STUCK. WIth her sister.

God only knew what was going on.

xxx

**_So the story goes..._**

**_I'm pushed against the fall_**

**_Knees, elbows, heartstrings_**

**_Bruised from the fall_**

**_Just part of the background_**

**_Just another peace_**

**_I'm too weak to realise_**

**_I should accept defeat_**

**_Chorus:_**

**_You know now how I feel_**

**_Turn me like a wheel_**

**_I need to be me, Love me as me_**

**_Not some girl thats nearly close_**

**_I know you dont feel_**

**_You break every seal_**

**_You dont want me, or need me_**

**_But you take some girl thats close_**

**_Close to me..._**

Jude closed her eyes.

What she didnt know was that somebody was watching her.

That somebody had heard every word...


	7. That um, other kiss

**A/N Woooooooooah! I have no idea that it was so long ago that I updated! I am so completely sorry - I suck! And I don't really have an excuse. I'm just sorry! I'll try and get this whole fic finished soon.**

Chapter 7

"Are you OK?" asked Stuart, once his daughter had re-emerged from the studio.

"Whatever," said Jude, giving a half-answer. "Better than Sadie or Tommy, anyhow."

Stuart draped a caring arm around Jude. "They'll be fine," he said. "You wait."

"That seems to be all I do," she replied. "Wait wait wait wait wait!"

"Ok, Jude, I know you're upset. But theres no need to rip everybody's heads off who are just trying to help."

"I never said I needed help!"

Jude shrugged off her father violently, and ran back into the studio, but instead was caught by Kwest, who held her by the elbows until she stopped beating his chest with her fists.

"You're going through something," he said quietly to her bowed head. "You need help. I heard that song in the studio, Jude-"

"You were spying on me?" Jude tried to release herself from Kwest's grasp, but failed. "Oh yeah - such a safe environment, I really want to seek help from you guys-"

"Jude!" Kwest yelled, ignoring Stuart's concerned looks. "I'm not letting you go until you calm down. And I'm strong enough to keep you hear all night."

"Let go let go let go!" she screamed, shaking her head crazily. "I'm fed up of you freaks, let me go!"

"I'll take her into Studio One," said Kwest to Stuart, and started leading a reluctant Jude backwards. "You go phone her mother, maybe she can talk some sense into her."

Stuart nodded, and Kwest - with some effort - closed the Studio door. "Now," he said to Jude, who he still held tightly. "Are you OK?"

"My... producer is in the Arctic," whispered Jude, breathing hard. "With my sister. Stuck. Am I meant to be OK?"

"No," he replied. "Which is why you need help - just talk to someone."

"I am not somebody you can just psycho-analyse, Kwes-"

Jude's lips weren't quickly quietened once she found Kwest's lips on hers. Her stomach did a flip-flop in surprise. She hadn't been expecting THAT. Kwest took her chin and pulled his lips from hers. Then he sat back down.

"Now I've got you silent, we can talk."

"What the hell was that?"

"A ruse to keep you quiet," said Kwest simply.

"That was all it was?" asked Jude, fingering her lips in shock. "You promise? Because my emotions are not to be toyed with right now, buddy."

"I promise you, it was just a distraction," he said firmly. "I know how fragile you are right now, Jude, believe me."

Jude bit her lip in confusion. "OK," she said, and took a deep breath. "OK. I guess I'm ready to talk."

"


	8. Confused

Chapter 8

"This is all your fault, you realise," spat Victoria. "If she had had her mother with her, she would have been reassurred!"

"Yes, Vicky, because the agitated tone of your screams is oh-so-soothing."

"Don't you dare patronize me, Stuart," she replied angrily. "Where's my daughter?"

Stuart nodded his head towards Studio One. "Kwest is talking to her. I hope he's still alive."

Victoria barged past her ex-husband and towards the studio. "Of course he's still alive," she said. "Our daughter isn't some kind of murderer, Stuart!"

"It was a joke, Vic," he said calmly. "I know the term isn't very commonly used around you, but-"

His ex-wife had disappeared. He sat down and sighed.

"Jude, honey!"

Victoria pushed Kwest out of the way and hugged her daughter frantically. Kwest edged his way out of the Studio, but only after giving Jude the thumbs-up.

Jude ignored the twisted feeling that sprung in her stomach, and just hugged her mother back. "Mom," she said. "I'm fine. You can go back home."

"And leave you here at this disgusting place? I don't think so."

"Mom," growled Jude exasperated. "Go-home. I'm fine, promise."

Mrs Harrison looked at her daughter sceptically. "Well, " she said quietly. "Ok then. But if you need to talk, you talk to me. And not to some Gadget-"

"Kwest."

"Whatever. Just talk to me, OK?"

"Fine." Jude kissed her mother's cheek lightly. "Bye bye."

She watched her leave the studio, and then saw to her surprise, Kwest creep around the door with two mugs of steaming coffee. "Gadget?" he said, amused.

Jude blushed brilliantly, and took a mug of coffee that Kwest was offering. "Don't mind my mother," she said, embarrassed. "And, thanks."

"Noworries," he said, taking a sip. "How are you feeling?"

Jude thought silently for a moment. "Better," she decided. "Sorry I went postal."

Kwest smiled sadly. "Its OK, Jude, you don't have to keep apologising."

"Yes, I do," protested Jude. "I'm just glad I didn't cause you fatal injuries."

"Oh," Kwest laughed. "I'm completely intact."

Jude smiled weakly. She shook a little to get rid of the tingles she felt down her spine. Kwest looked at her concernedly. "Are you sure you're OK?" he asked.

Jude pursed her lips, then took a deep breath. "You know earlier?" she asked. "When you-"

"Kissed you?" Kwest interrupted. "Jude, you know that was just to calm you down. We talked, remember?"

"Yeah." Jude frowned. "But I guess I kinda liked it."

Kwest frowned confusedly. "Jude," he said seriously. "You know I'm too old for you."

"Then why did you have to confuse me?" Jude asked softly. "I was all moping about Tommy, and then you had to kiss me, didn't you?"

"Jude, it was just meant to distract you - comfort you!" cried Kwest, blushing more and more. "You know it meant nothing."

"It did," she said, horrified to find tears streaming down her cheeks. "Look, just leave me alone. I'm going home."

Jude got up and slung her guitar across her back. Kwest grabbed her by her wrist and stood up. "Jude," he said, avoiding eye-contact. "Don't talk like that. You know that I've always admired you. Its just always been about Tommy for you."

"Well, Tommy is stuck under a block of ice, right now!" yelled Jude, trying to shrug out of Kwest's grip. "OK?"

"Its fine with me," he said, with just as much volume. "Because I can do this all over again!"

And he pulled Jude into a long, romantic kiss, which Jude couldn't help but give into. She ran her hands through his hair and her fingers down his cheek. And then it suddenly occured to her. This wasn't Tommy.

She pushed Kwest away, and ran out of the studio without looking back. She was disgusted.

x

Tom opened his eyes cautiously. His arms were buried in layers and layers of snow. He tried to sit up, but he was stuck. "Sadie?" he cried.

There was no answer. He shifted his arms around, trying to break the mould. But it was no use. He was isolated.

"Sadie? ANYBODY!!"

"Tom?"

A quiet squeak came from a distance away.

"Sadie?"

"Yeah. Tom, are you OK?"

"Uh..."

Before he could answer, the cold got to his head. His head fell back into the snow, and his mind began to spin. 


	9. Breakthrough

**A/N Sorry for the long gap in between chapters! I hope you forgive me, and I'm going to update this as often as I can now - I want it to be finished for you! I've picked it up again now, and its finally going somewhere, instead of Jude just moping around etc, etc...**

**I appreciate that some of you didn't like the Kwest/Sadie pairing last chapters, so I've dropped that now - don't worry. I realise it probably wasn't the best idea - and I'm sorry for the reviews replies I sent dismissing your disagreements - this is your fanfic to read, not mine! I hope I still have readers and reviewers, and I'd be very grateful if you let me know what you think. Thanks again!**

Chapter 9

Jude dumped her guitar in the corner of the living room, and sank into the sofa, still wiping essence of Kwest from her lips. She picked up the remote, and turned on the TV.

"-and here we have news of the disappearance that happened nearly two weeks ago. Big-time music producer and his girlfriend Sadie Harrison went missing during a trip to the Arctic after their transport went awry. But we have received confirmation from nearby villagers that the couple - and other adventurers - are all going to be O.K. All of the found tourists are being airlifted to a hospital in Greenland as we speak. Back to the studio."

Jude said deadly still whilst she watched the news report. Tommy was O.K. After she was sure he was dead. And Sadie would still be there day after day after day annoying the hell out of the both of them. Not that Jude wasn't glad her sister was alright. It was just that Sadie had always been the favourite...

"Judey! They're all going to be fine!"

Victoria swept in with shopping bags, and then saw the flashing images on the television screen in front of her. "Oh. You know. But isn't it just a miracle? Your father and I are flying out to Greenland as soon as possible. Will you be O.K on your own for a week-"

Jude turned off the T.V angrily, and turned to face her mother. "I don't get to come too?"

"We didn't think you would want to!" exclaimed Victoria in return. "But we can organize a ticket for you, of course, dear. Let me go phone the airport..."

Jude's mother wandered off, muttering, and the doorbell rang. Jude got up to answer, and but wasn't please by the visitor. It was Kwest.

"Kwest, go away."

"Jude, we need to talk. We kissed twice."

"And now, nobody needs to know. I'm flying to Greenland tomorrow to see Sadie and Tommy. Whatever we had, Kwest, its over."

"Before it even began?" asked Kwest, sadly.

"I thought I was too old for you!" cried Jude. "And you know, you said it yourself - its always been about Tommy for me. I was using you, Kwest, and I'm sorry. But you're not Tommy."

"No, I'm not," replied Kwest. "And you'll see soon enough."

He turned away, and began down the path again. Jude shut her front door irritably. Victoria came back, a pad of paper in her hand. "Anybody important?" she asked.

"No," replied Jude. "Definitely not. So - the plane ticket?"

"All sorted," said Victoria. "But I'm afraid I couldn't get you the seat next to me and your father..."

x

The man Jude had been sat next to, had a habit of picking his nose. Jude was squashed up against the window as much as she could be, and was trying to become absorbed in the book she'd picked up in the airport, but it was no use. She was officially grossed out.

"Please put up your tables as we prepare for landing. Fasten your seatbelts, and do not leave your seat. Thankyou."

Oh thank God. Only a few more minutes of this hell.

As soon as they could undo their seatbelts, Jude was out of her seat and off the plane before you could shout "G Major". She met her parents in the airport, who were, as usual, bickering.

"I don't see why you couldn't have swapped with Jude."

"Jude's a big girl, she can handle herself-"

"Guys!" Jude screamed, and the two shut up. "This is about Sadie, yes? So can we stop making it about you two?"

The ex-couple looked sheepish, and nodded. They caught a cab to the hospital, and soon were checking for Sadie Harrison, a recent frostbite patient. She was still unconscious, but stable. Jude asked about Tommy, who was awake. Her parents went straight to Sadie, but Jude wandered to find Tommy's room.

And there he was. Lying in bed, with a drip, looking still a little blue, but O.K enough to watch T.V, Jude noticed. "Tommy," she whispered, but he heard.

"Jude?" he asked.

"Like it could be anybody else!" Jude said laughingly, and ran to his bedside. "Can we hug? Or are you too frostbitten for that?"

"There's no frostbite, just minor head injuries," he replied, and took her into his arms. "Its so great to see you." He kissed her head gently.

"I was so worried," said Jude, timidly. "I had no idea if you were O.K, or anything. And nobody was there to talk to-"

But she was promptly quietened, as Tommy's lips met hers. She extended a hand around his neck, and pulled him closer, taking his Tommy smell, and the strong, loud sound of his breathing...

"Do you know if Sadie's any closer to waking up?" I asked him, pulling away.

"Sadie's been awake a while!" came an annoyed voice from the doorway, and there was my sister. The sister I hadn't seen in nearly two weeks. And the first sight of me she had seen was me making out with her boyfriend.

I don't think oops was a big enough word.


	10. Turbulence Ahead

**A/N An update within the same month - wahey! I hope this is satisfactory! I didn't realise how short the chapters were to begin with, so I hope now that they're longer, I'll get more reviews? R&R!**

Chapter Ten

Both Tommy and Jude's gazes were fixed on Sadie as they broke apart slowly. Jude jumped up, and backed away as quickly as she could before she hit the wall.

"Oh my God..." were Sadie's words, and her eyes started to fill up. "So that was why were you constantly phoning her and writing her letters?"

"Sadie, I-"

"Are you in love with her?"

The question rang clear through the hostile atmosphere, and hit Jude like a brick. What if he said no? She was so madly in love with him it would hurt more than a thousand needles to her heart.

"...Yes. I'm so sorry Sades-"

But Sadie had fled from the room. Tommy tried to chase after her, but was still limited to the bed via a drip. "I'll go," said Jude sadly, and she ran out of the room following her sister desperately.

"Sadie!" she yelled, and Sadie spun around furiously.

"You bitch!" she yelled at her sister. "You freaking bitch! You know how much I love Tommy, and now you come along and whisk him out of my grasp when I'm stuck in hospital?"

"Why not? You swept him away from me three months ago," was Jude's angry reply. "I've been in love with him since I met him, Sadie, so this is a two-way street."

"Shove it," Sadie suggested, but Jude reached foward to slap some sense into her sister.

Sadie yelped, and retaliated with a punch so sharp it knocked Jude dizzy momentarily. Jude lifted her leg and dealt her sister a kick that left her on the floor. Jude grinned and started to walk away, but her leg was grabbed from underneath her, and she was pulled to the floor. The two sisters lay squabbling and scrapping, until a low yell interrupted them.

"Harrison!"

Both sisters froze mid-scrap, and looked sheepishly at each other. There was Tommy in his hospital nightwear, looking down on both of them, disgusted.

"When I was going to follow Sadie, I had more in mind than beating the crap out of her, Jude. You're a songwriter, you express things with words, not actions. I thought you were more than that."

Sadie looked pleased, and started to get up, but Tommy struck her with a few words, too.

"And you, Sadie, should be setting an example. No wonder your sister does this if you join in! I... I can't look at either of you right now. Grow up, the both of you." And then he walked away. Jude stood up, brushing herself down.

"Thanks, Sadie," she spat. "Thanks a lot."

"What?" she asked. "You started it."

"Get the hell away from me," said Jude, through ground teeth.

"Fine," snarled Sadie. "But I'll get you Jude Harrison, you wait and see."

* * *

The flight back to Canada was a long one, especially with the icy silence between Jude, Tommy and Sadie. Stuart was sat between Tommy and Jude, whilst Sadie was with Victoria at the front of the plane.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Stuart declared loudly, and he stood up. "But Tom, I would like my daughter alive when I find her-" Tommy tried to interupt, but failed."And Jude, I don't want a huge law-suit from G Major either, OK?"

"Fine," the pair grumbled simultaenously, and slumped into their seats.

"You know, if you hadn't had kissed me back in the hospital, Sadie and I wouldn't have had that fight," said Jude, sulkily.

"You're blaming me?" asked Tommy. "Oh, that's rich."

"I can't take any more of you, Quincey," retorted Jude, furiously. "I'm going to the bathroom. Try not to break any more hearts while I'm gone."

She stood up, and stumbled her way to the bathroom. As she passed her father, and gave him a nod. "Don't worry," she said. "Pretty boy's fine."

After washing her hands in the bathroom, she heard a loud knock at the door. "One sec!" she called, and she reached for a paper towel. The knock was repeated. "Hang on!"

She opened the door angrily, ready to give the intruder a piece of her mind, but was instead forced backwards by Tommy, who then began kissing her intrusively.

"Tommy!" she mumbled, as he closed the door behind him. "What are you doing?"

"I love you, Jude Harrison," he said, between kisses down her neck. "And I want to be with you."

Jude gave in by the time the kisses reached her collar bone, and she met Tommy's lips with hers. "I want to be with you too," she said. "I love you more than you can imagine. I've loved you from the very beginning. But-" She smacked Tommy's hands away as they slid up her ribcage. "We are not doing this in an airplane bathroom."

"Why not?" asked Tommy, as turbulence shook them closer together.

"Because it's tacky!" she cried, and she pulled her lips relunctantly from his. "I'll see you in a minute."

She fought her way around Tommy in the tight cubicle, then blew him a kiss as she opened the door. As she slowly made her way back to her seat, she saw that most of the on-board passengers were asleep, including her dad. She grinned. He looked so funny asleep.

"Hey dad," she whispered, as she slunk to her seat next to the window. "You don't have to worry about me and Tommy arguing. We made up." In fact, she thought to herself smugl, we made out. But she wasn't about to tell her father that.

"That's great, honey," her dad replied sleepily, and he turned over to rest his head on the small pillow. Jude settled down to look out the window, and when she turned around again, a few minutes later, Tommy was settling into his seat the other side of her dad. They winked at each other, and smiled secretly.

Jude felt elated, as she searched for her book. Because for once, things were going Jude's way. And, truth be told, Jude's way rocked.


	11. What a Picture

**A/N I've decided against the idea of a beta - sorry Alexzj18! - I think I'll just take the typos. I like to update spontaenously, and you can't do that when you have to send stuff off to betas! I'm not going to be having any betas now in any of my fics, but if you see a typo, ignore it or point it out in a review.**

**With love,**

**Millie**

Chapter 11

Sadie Harrison awoke with a start. Somebody was banging on her front door, again and again. This was so not helping her hangover.

"Hang on!" she yelled, and she collected the empty vodka bottle from the coffee table, and stood up. She'd fallen asleep on the couch again. It was just so much better than having to walk past her traitor-sister's bedroom.

She disposed of the bottle, and wrenched the front door open, to find a sleepy Kwest on her doorstep.

"Oh," she said, softening. "Hi, Kwest."

"Is Jude about?" he asked, not returning her greeting. Sadie frowned.

"Oh, of course you're looking for _Jude_," she spat. "Everybody loves Jude. Nobody ever comes knocking for me."

"I'll take that as a no," decided Kwest, and he started walking away. Sadie called after him.

"Wait!"

Kwest froze, and turned around again. "Yeah?"

"Um." Sadie shivered. The air was cold this morning. "You wanna come in anyway? I can make a coffee, or something." Kwest grinned.

"OK."

The hot liquid warmed the two up considerably, and they settled on the sofa together, wtih Sadie trying to hide the evidence of her midnight veg-out session.

"So, how come you came looking for Jude?" she asked, stuffing a Doritos packet in the pocket of her dressing gown. "G Major stuff?"

"No," replied Kwest. "We kinda had a ... personal matter." This interested Sadie very much, and made her sit up a little straighter. "Really?"

Kwest nodded. "But I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh, its like that," remarked Sadie, firmly. "She does that to a lot of people - you know, hurt them."

"Did she do it to you?" he questioned. "Because if she did, its not on. Its gotta stop."

"I don't think she can stop it," replied Sadie, sadly.

"Then we teach her," he declared. "But any ideas?"

Sadie thought for a while. "I got one idea."

* * *

"Oh man," said Tommy, throwing the blanket aside and sitting up. "Did we fall asleep again?"

"_Jaws_ must be losing its touch," replied Jude, sleepily, not moving from Tommy's stomach.

"Obviously," he said, and he bent his head to lay a soft kiss on Jude's lips. "Do you wanna phone your parents and let them know you're O.K?"

"Nah." Jude sat up, slowly. "They probably just think I'm at Jamie's or G Major."

The couple stood up, hand in hand, and Jude's heart swelled. Another sleepover at her boyfriend's apartment! This relationship was finally feeling real.

"So what's our story?" Tommy asked, fishing two bowls and a box of cereal from out of the cupboard. "Are we still 'just friends'?"

"Uh-huh," she replied, a mouth full of Cheerios. "For now, anyway."

"And you haven't told anyone? Not Sadie, not pencil-neck, not anyone?"

"No," Jude repeated. "And Jamie is not a pencil-neck."

"If you say so," Tommy muttered, while searching for milk. "I give up," he continued. "There is no milk in this place."

"I can eat my cereal de-milked," Jude told him, happily, and picked another Cheerio from the bowl. "But we should get going. We're going to be late. Isn't today a big G Major day?"

"Um... Jude?" Tommy looked worried. "Today is Sadie's birthday."

With a clatter, the bowl of Cheerios left Jude's hands and landed on the floor, a look of horror on her face.

"Oh, crap."

* * *

Jude slammed Tommy's car door shut, and hurried up the patthway, fumbling for her front-door key.

"Just give me five minutes," she mouthed at Tommy, who was slumped in the driver's seat. She couldn't turn up to G Major with Tommy wearing the same clothes as when she'd left G Major with him. It would look too suspicious...

She found a new pair of jeans with the labels still on, and pulled on a red sweater. Re-applying her lip gloss, and he rmascara, Jude was back down the stairs in a record time of three minutes. Even Tommy looked impressed.

"Wow, Harrison," he said, admiringly. "I wasn't expecting you for at least another ten."

"Just drive," she replied. "I can believe I forgot Sadie's birthday. I suck."

"You know, I think its safe to say she wasn't expecting a present of you," said Tommy.

Jude said nothing, but sank lower in her seat. Her heart was thudding against her ribcage. She was going to see Sadie at G Major, she was the receptionist. How could she avoid her? It seemed impossible.

Tommy gave her a quick kiss on the lips before they entered G Major together. The place - for once - was completed deserted. Tommy whistled.

"Wow," he said. "I never seen the place so empty."

"Me neither," replied Jude, appreciatively.

But before they had time to dwell on the fact, a scream erupted through the building - a scream that made all the hairs on the back of Jude's neck stand up on neck. That scream belonged to Sadie.

"Tom-" Jude started, but he had recognised it too. They turned to run back outside and round the corner into the alleyway from where they had heard the scream, but a call made them freeze.

"Jude! Tom!"

"Sadie?"

It was Jude's sister, standing there in the middle of G Major, slightly flushed, but fine.

"Wasn't it you who just screamed?" asked Tommy, and Sadie nodded, and beckoned them to follow her.

"Listen, Sades, I'm so sorry for forgetting your birthday-"

"That doesn't matter now," said Sadie, hurriedly, pulling her sister by the hand.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" asked Jude, confusedly. Sadie broke into a weak smile.

"Of course it does. Now follow me!"

"Is everybody O.K?"

Sadie didn't answer, and the three's steps hastened as they burst through the door leading to the outside alleyway - where flashes went off in their faces.

"Ta da!" declared Sadie, dropping Jude's hand, and running foward. "Tabloids of Canada, I give you Jude Harrison - the girl who stole my boyfriend, Tommy Quincey!"


	12. The Jelly Ring

**A/N Sorry for the slow update, I have an idea for the next chapter so it won't be long! Please read and review :D**

**Millie**

Chapter Twelve

"Jude, Jude!"

The photographers yelled for her attention, and Jude was blinded by the flashes. She shut her eyes, and reached for Tommy's hand, who was furiously yelling at Sadie.

"How could you do this? She's just a teenager, Sadie, she can't handle this!"

"She's just a teenager, huh?" Sadie spat back. "Talk about cradle-robbing, Tommy."

"Tommy, Tommy!" cried the reporters. "How long has this been going on? Do Jude's parents know about the age-gap?"

"Tommy, get me out of here!" cried Jude, as it began to rain. Tommy's rain-soaked hand grabbed Jude's frantically, and together they forced their way back into the G Major lobby, where Jude burst into tears.

"How could she do that?" she cried. "I mean, she was the one who stole you from me in the beginning. I loved you. And she could tell. And now when I do the same, she stabs me in the back."

"Its just a way for her to get her fifteen minutes of fame," declared Tommy, wiping away the black tears pouring down Jude's cheek - they were black due to the mascara - with a Kleenex. "It's clean, I swear," he added. She sniffed with laughter, and then stopped abruptly, as if scolding herself for such behaviour in a serious situation. Tommy wrapped an arm around her, and she shivered.

"The double doors are still clear," whispered Tommy, as the reporters began to file in from the back door. "If we run now, we can get out. I'll take you back to my place." Jude sniffed again, this time from the cold.

"OK," she said, and she released herself from where she had been snuggled into his jacket against his warm skin. Tommy took her hand. "1..."

"2..." continued Tommy, keeping his mouth close to her ear.

"3!" they yelled together, and they raced out of the building and down the sidewalk, their feet pounding the ground as quickly as the raindrops were. "Take a left," ordered Tommy, and he gestured to an alleyway. "With luck, they'll think we've gone straight ahead." Jude heeded, and the couple hid behind a dustbin, until the reporters had peetered past, excitedly, Sadie in tow.

"We'll take a cab," said Tommy, pulling Jude to her feet. "It'll get us home faster." Jude nodded, but couldn't say anything due to being so cold. Raindrops dripped off her nose, and down her cheeks. Tommy flagged down a taxi, and he ushered her inside. He took off his coat and draped it around Jude.

"I'm frozen!" she exclaimed, and Tommy laughed.

"And she's frozen, under an ocean of ice..." he sang softly, before stopping after witnessing Jude's deadly glare. "Sorry," he murmured.

Jude leapt out of the cab - with much effort - and was quickly followed by Tommy, who paid the driver obediently. They took the elevator up to Tommy's apartment, where Jude looked immediately for the blanket they had left there that morning.

"I think maybe you'd better have a shower," offered Tommy, and Jude looked thoughtful. "That would be nice," she replied.

"You go, and I'll find something for you to change into," he said, and she stumbled away to the bathroom whilst he searched in his closet for fresh clothes. When Jude emerged from the bathroom in just a towel, and considerably warmer, he presented her with pajamas.

"All I could find," he explained, sheepishly, and she took them irritably. She went into the bedroom, and Tommy followed her, mindlessly.

"Uh, hello?" asked Jude. "Is it at all possible for me to get some privacy without you gawking at me?"

Tommy turned red, and left the bedroom quickly. That had been embarrassing.

The door to the bedroom was quickly opened again, and Tommy was dragged inside by - a now dressed - Jude, who passionately kissed him, sitting him on the bed beside her. "Thanks for looking after me," she whispered, breathlessly. "Even though it was raining."

"I'll always look after you," he replied, in between kisses. "Especially when its raining." Jude pulled him on top of her and his hands were halfway up her pajama T-shirt before he froze, and rewound everything he had done.

"Wait," he said, and Jude frowned. "What?" she asked.

"This isn't right," he continued, and Jude looked worried.

"Don't you love me?" she questioned, and Tommy looked exasperated. "Of course I love you!" he cried. "Which is why I want this to be special!"

Jude raised her eyebrow. "You sound like a girl," she told him. "Prom night's a while away yet, Quincey."

"I want to make an honest woman of you," he declared, and he leapt off the bed. "I want to show you that I love you. I want to show you I think you're the beautiful girl - woman - I have ever known - and you're the only one I have ever loved, Jude. I love you."

"When you say you want to make an honest woman out of me..." began Jude, dubiously, but Tommy interrupted her.

"Yes!" he yelled, and he sank down to his knee at her feet. "Yes, that is what I'm saying. Jude Harrison..."

He leapt up again, both his and Jude's hearts hammering, and ran out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Jude sat on the bed, dazed. Within seconds Tommy was back in the room, and in his hand was a jelly ring.

"Had to do this properly," he explained, and he returned his position of down on one knee. "Jude Harrison, will you marry me?"

Jude burst out laughing, and Tommy felt a sensation of anti-climax. This, somehow, was not the reaction he was looking for.

"I'm sorry," she gasped. "Its just... a jelly ring?"

"I'll get you a new one!" Tommy cried. "That it, if you'll marry me."

"And you're not just marrying me so that we can... you know..." Jude rolled her eyes, supposedly demonstratingly.

"No!" Tommy cried.

"Then of course I'll marry you!" was Jude's answer, and she leapt off the bed to hug her fiance. "I'm going to marry Tommy Quincey! I'm going to be Jude Quincey!"

"You are indeed," agreed Tommy, smacking a kiss on Jude's cheek. "Next stop, Las Vegas!"


	13. Vedette Exclusive

**A/N An update that's slightly different - and extremely quick, I think you'll admit. Read and review, its short but sweet!**

**I invented Vedette Magazine for my Instant Star fics. It might already exist, I don't know, but if it doesn't - I own it!**

**The Latest From Jommy - Exclusive to Vedette Magazine**

_Only last week did rumors start spreading about the alledged elopement of chart-topper Jude Harrison and her manager Tom Quincey. Quincey, 23, and Harrison, 17 going on 18, apparently left the country last Friday night for Las Vegas to tie the knot. Vedette magazine can now confirm this._

_"It's just so Jude," was all Harrison's sister Sadie had to say on that matter. Other rumors were that Quincey had kidnapped young Harrison and taken her to the Carribean, or that they had gone into hiding after a vast crowd of reporters had ambushed them about their relationship at G Major Recording Studios._

_The ceremony was short and sweet - done by an Elvis impersonator in true Las Vegas fashion - and the couple resided in a hotel before jetting off to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Not even Jude's parents were present._

_"We're all very disappointed in Jude," commented Victoria Harrison, Jude's mother. "We wish she would have filled us in on her plans, if not invited us to the celebrations. We just hope she's happy, Tommy has always been in her heart."_

_Three nights after their wedding, Jude phoned home to let her family know she was safe. Rumors that a divorce was in the cards were quickly dispelled, as were the whispers that Jude was pregnant, and that Tommy spent their wedding night with another woman. Jude wants her fans to know she's happy, she's safe, and that a new album with great music will be out in stores soon. But what does G Major bigwig Darius have to say about this?_

_"Irresponsible jerks," was Darius' first response, before he reconsidered, and added, "Good for them." Tommy's associate, "Kwest" is also reportedly happy about their union. "Jude's a great girl, and Tommy's a very lucky guy. I wish them all the best, and I hope we can get together and talk soon."_

_There is no further information about the rebellious, lovestruck couple, or dates of their return, but Vedette magazine promises to bring you the news as it comes._

_by Polly Peters, Entertainment Editor_


	14. Epilogue

**A.N Thanks for all my reviews throughout the whole story! It's been great writing it - although I went through an "Argh! What do I do now?" phase in the middle. I'm happy with the epilogue. And I hope you are too.**

**Mil**

Epilogue - 4 Months After

"This place is perfect..." Jude mused, squidging her toes in the sand. "It's got sea, sun, sand...everything. Everything but music, of course."

"Hey, that can be changed," Tommy argued, and he pulled his acoustic guitar out from behind him. "A song of your choice, Mrs Quincey. Which one will it be?"

"Surprise me," she sighed, and she laid her head on his knee. "It's so strange to think I'm no longer Jude Harrison. I'm Jude Quincey - yuck!"

"Hey," Tom said, pretending to look hurt. "I love my surname, and if you love me, you love ALL of me."

"I do, I was just kidding," Jude replied, and she squeezed her husband's leg affectionately. "Now, are you going to sing me a song or what?"

"O.K. O.K." Tom shut his eyes, and took a deep breath. "I hear thunder, sounds like a storm is brewing. I ponder on this gum I'm chewing-" Jude cut him off, mock-punching him and cringing.

"Ugh!" she cried, and Tommy dropped his guitar to hug her. "That was my depression song. I so do not need reminding of my amateur writing skills."

"It's a beautiful song," he argued. "Beause it was Raspberry Mint gum, right?" Jude lifted herself up to lay a kiss on his lips.

"No," she replied. "It was spearmint."

"There you guys are!" cried a feminine voice, suddenly, and the married couple spun around to see Jude's sister Sadie padding along the grains of sand towards them. "I was starting to think you'd disappeared into a tiki hut or something..." Jude blushed.

"Dad wants a toast," Sadie continued, and Jude and Tommy got to their feet.

"Are we ever going home?" Tom hissed in his wife's ear, and she held the end of her skirt in one of her hands. "I mean, I like Hawaii an all, but what about back home?"

"It's been four months," Jude replied. "And it's been suiting us fine. Can we at least wait until the baby's born? Sadie and Kwest love it out here."

"Fine," grumbled Tommy, but he clutched her hand tenderly, and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders as her dad came into sight.

"I'd like to propse a toast," Stuart declared, and Tommy and Jude each took a drink from the table, raising their glasses. "To Tommy, and to Jude. The newlyweds who brought light back to our life." Jude smiled, fiercely determined not to cry. "For a while," Stuart proceeded. "This family was a mess - was it not? Vicky and I were constantly arguing, Sadie and Jude were fighting... Tommy and Kwest were...you know, Tommy and Kwest, but then something happened that made everything changed. As we know, Sadie and Tom were lost in the Arctic, and the family left behind were reunited in their panic and desperate hope. New relationships were born out of the return of the two travellers - those couples being Jude and Tommy-"

"Jommy," snorted a young cousin of Jude's.

"And Sadie and Kwest-"

"Kwadie!"

"And at first, neither were particularly supported, but now, Jude and Tommy are married - and expecting a baby, for Pete's sake - and Kwest and Sadie are engaged... hoping a long engagement, I hope," Stuart added, to laughter. "And Vick and I are finally on speaking terms again-"

A round of applause broke out, and Jude's mother emerged, scarlet red with embarrassment.

"So I hope you'll join me in drinking to our new and improved family!" concluded Stuart, and he sipped his champagne.

"Hear, hear!" interjected Jamie.

* * *

_9 Months Later_

Exhausted and sweaty, Tom returned from the beach and leant over the side of his child's cradle, checking she was O.K. Satisfied with what he found, he sat down at the desk in his office, and switched on the fan, relishing the cool air he received.

He put his hands behind his head, but as he moved his arms, he knocked a C.D off the table. Silently cursing, he leant down and felt for it, finding a leather-bound book instead. He placed it on the desk, and pulled it open to the last written page. It was his diary.

_Dear Diary_

_Yes, yet another entry for the diary I had been so relunctant to keep. Jude had suggested keeping one to refer back to, for great song ideas. Personally, I thought it was a load of bull. But you just don't say that to your loved ones, do you?_

Tom chuckled. He read on.

_It turned out this thing came in useful. Jude was pretty much stuck for ideas, and I was feeling far too tired to lend a hand. I just threw her this thing and wished her luck. Next thing I knew, she had a #1 hit on her hands - entitled "Lilo" after our daughter. Lilo. Lilo Quincey. It just sounds so strange when I test it on my tongue over and over again. But Jude just had to follow the trend for ridiculously named babies, and she was always a fan of the cartoon - set in Hawaii, after all._

_Lilo's nearly two months old now. Five whole months of crying in the middle of the night and demanding to be fed. We're still in Hawaii, but after our new record company Quincey Records suddenly soared and made us the big bucks, we were able to afford a great condo. Things really worked out for us._

_Sadie and Kwest have promised to honeymoon here, after the big wedding. It'll be Lilo's first trip to visit her grandparents in Canada, the wedding. It's gonna be great - once Jude stops yelling about her post-baby weight and just admits she looks breath-taking in her maid of honour dress. Lilo off course looks adorable in baby pink - a perfect contrast against her tanned skin._

This is where the diary finished. Tom remembered now Lilo began wailing, and how he had had to abandon his diary for his daughter, as Jude was at the studio, making music.

He closed the book, and went into his bedroom - he shared it with Jude, of course - where suitcases lay on the double bed half-packed. They left for Canada tomorrow, and Tom could hear his wife bustling about in the closet as he came nearer. He called her name.

"Jude?"

"Yeah! One sec..."

"Are you O.K?"

"I'm fine, just wait one sec..."

Tom ignored her warnings, and barged on into the closet, where she stood in front of the mirror in the closet, smoothing the fabric of her dress on her flat stomach. She pulled a face as she spotted him.

"I told you to _wait_-"

"You look perfect," Tom remarked, and Jude blushed.

"It's the best I've looked in it yet," she said, not entirely agreeing. Tom shook his head.

"Perfect," he repeated. He entwined his fingers with hers, and leant down to kiss her, a daily necessity which meant there was hell to pay if he forgot it. Jude melted into the embrace, as she always did, and pulled away smiling.

"Do you love me, Tom Quincey?"

"I do," he replied. "And do you, _Jude _Quincey, love me?"

"I do," she answered, and he was already going in for another kiss. "I do I do I do- mmm..."

**THE END.**


End file.
